


The Broken Ring

by Savall



Category: Alexander the Great (2003) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savall/pseuds/Savall
Summary: Cassander took the water from the River of Styx to Babylon with his dreadful plan - to kill the king.





	The Broken Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 故事开始于因为亚历山大的母亲Olympias和喀山德的父亲Antipater长期斗争，最终在亚历山大母亲的作用下，亚历山大撤除了安提帕特的职务。安提帕特收到亚历山大的信后，认为这是自己的死亡邀请，便要求喀山德前去找亚历山大商谈。尽管根据Diodorus of Sicily，喀山德在远征之中引领导过骑兵，但现代的历史观点认为喀山德并未参加远征。但本文采用了Stone在电影里的设定与人设，所以还是写作喀山德参与了远征。
> 
> 2.尽管根据thePamphlet，是Cassander一家策划了Alexander的死亡，然而在the Diaries并没有任何记载。电影之中，Stone则将Alexander的死亡怪罪于托勒密，但在the pamphlet之中，Ptolemy、Perdiccas、Eumenes都与这场策划无关。此文沿用了the pamphlet之中的设定，Alexander死于冥河之水的作用。

在那一个日光甚至还未曾降临的清晨，安提帕特之子喀山德骑着战马、穿着战时的短袍，急速奔向巴比伦——那座以象牙与黄金所装饰而成的梦想之城。他腰际的一个包裹着骡蹄皮的铁制水壶随着马的奔跑而随意摇动着，使得壶中的液体发出微弱而沉闷的撞击声。

于他而言，这场旅途已经持续了不短的日子，自马其顿到巴比伦路途遥远，让他早已因为这场遥遥无期的旅程而疲惫不堪。此前，他的父亲被国王撤除马其顿摄政官的职位，彼时他已休战许久，早已不再跟随国王四处征战，在他父亲接到国王的命令时，他正直直地坐在父亲身旁准备享用晚餐。而他的父亲则又对他开始老调重弹的指责——他本应当在他成年时不使用捕兽网而捕捉一只野猪，可时至如今，甚至当他自亚历山大的远征退出，重返马其顿后，他也未能做到。他父亲为此叹息不已，甚至假装不经意地提及起亚历山大幼时就已经能够完成这项壮举。他因为突然之间听见亚历山大的名字而皱起了眉头，但随后，他只是低下头去，试图沉默着开始享用那些早已嚼之无味的食物。

他的父亲瞥了他一眼，失望地摇了摇头，随后也不再继续这场谈话，任由沉默像是鮟鱇鱼一样栖息在他们之中。但这一切并未持续太久，当他正准备将一个卷心菜卷咽下时，信使突兀的脚步声打断了这一切沉静。他看着父亲像是了然于心一般接过那封来自国王的信，而后在颤抖着手拆开，甚至只是稍稍扫过一眼便愤怒地将拳头锤向餐桌。

“国王果然要我将权利移交给格雷塔斯(Craterus)。”他的父亲说道，以确定的语气，“在帕曼纽(Parmenion)的叛乱之后我就料到，他会怀疑到我的身上。或许下一封信的内容便是国王宣召我前往巴比伦。”

“可你不能去，父亲。”

“当然，当然。”老安提帕特加快语速，试图掩盖自己的不安，“你将代替我去往巴比伦。”他顿了顿，“我想你知道你此行的目的。但如若亚历山大仍旧执意要消灭我们，那么——”

“我们将杀死他。”他冷漠地接上父亲的话，“他的部下早已难以忍受他的野心，而伊奥拉斯现在是亚历山大的酒侍。在他们的帮助下，我们可以很顺利地解决掉一切麻烦。”他的声音很轻，让他十分确信只有他与他的父亲完整地见证了这场对话。

他于那日正午时抵达巴比伦。在许久之前，他曾随着亚历山大进入这座城市，那时的巴比伦如若一名荡妇一般张开自己的双臂，以最美妙的身躯迎接他们的新主人。波斯人的列队自城门起一直密密麻麻地抵达王宫的门前，倾洒着鲜花瓣迎接着他们的到来。四处都弥漫着熏人的香料味道，甚至掩盖了士兵与行人身上的汗臭。在两旁，老虎与其他的异兽被禁锢在小小的笼子里，随着人群的欢呼声间或地发出些刺耳的嘶吼。他骑着马跟在亚历山大的身后，他不太记得自己身边是谁了——是托勒密？他不太确定。但他可以看见赫菲斯提昂正紧紧地跟在亚历山大的身后，微笑着看着亚历山大闭上了眼睛，像是在享受着这难得的战利品。他不由得因此而露出了一个讽刺的笑容。 **亚历山大或许已经被胜利冲昏了头。** 他这么想着，握紧了手中的缰绳，不再看向亚历山大。

而今，当喀山德再一次抵达巴比伦，他甚至已经忘记距离那时过去了多少年。巴比伦的城门依旧如若旧时那般宏伟，整座城市似乎永远不会变得沉静，仿若永不老去的女神阿芙罗狄忒。当他走入城门时，那过往熟悉的香料味再次扑入鼻来，这令人生恶的浓香味道使他再次皱紧了眉头。伊奥拉斯远远地看见他的身影，对着他挥了挥手，待他走近自己后，又上前给了他一个拥抱。

“我早就猜到你今日会到，我的兄弟。”伊奥拉斯牵起他的马，“我将带你去面见国王。”

“亚历山大在哪？”喀山德回答。

“他在宫殿里议事。但你要小心行事，在赫菲斯提昂死后，他就像是再也不受控制了。”

“我们都知道国王失去了自己最好的朋友，甚至为他倾尽了巴比伦的财富举办葬礼——他还做了什么荒唐事？听说他还要将赫菲斯提昂尊为神？”喀山德以讽刺的语气回应道，“我早说了，他就如同一只猛虎，没有人能控制得了他的。所以，现在，伊奥拉斯，选一个你喜欢的神，为我祈祷吧。”

“那么，你又会向谁祈祷呢，喀山德？

“福波斯(Phobos)。”蓦然之间，他脱口而出这个名字，这让他又回忆起与大流士决战的前夜，亚历山大也是以同样的回答面对未知的责任。

他还记得，在那个夜晚，高加米拉前所未有的冷，士兵们围聚在篝火前瑟瑟发抖地取暖，他们即将走上黄沙滚滚的战场，为心中莫须有的荣耀而战，为年轻国王那疯狂的想法的而战。那时的喀山德正盯着篝火的焰心，耳边只有噼里啪啦的火星声与同伴们的吵闹声。在这决战的前夜，没有任何人能安然入眠，每个人似乎都不愿意浪费残留在生命之中的任何一秒，即便是那些曾经在奥利匹克中战胜无数勇者的士兵也难以战胜死亡的恐惧——尽管说来可笑，没有任何人能真正说清自己是因何而生。

喀山德心烦意乱地起身，试图通过寒冷纾解自己的焦躁。明月在此刻突然掩映在云端之下，他就着营中昏暗的烛火向远处走去。亚历山大正站在他前行的路上，凝神望着天幕上模模糊糊的月影。

“你在为明天的命运所祈祷吗？”喀山德站在亚历山大的身后，突然问道，“你正恐惧着死亡。”

“不，喀山德，我从未恐惧过自己的死亡。”

 “那你究竟向谁而祈祷？”

“福波斯。我向他祈祷战胜恐惧的能力。”亚历山大没有回过头去，只是轻轻闭上眼，“死亡是何其可怕，那么，当我们战胜死亡与恐惧时，我们便会不朽。”

“没有人能战胜死亡，甚至连伟大的菲利普也不能。”喀山德不屑地笑了。

“而我是亚历山大。”

“那么希望你能如愿，伟大的…亚历山大。”喀山德转过身，快速地向远处走去，任由阴影彻底将他隐藏。莫名地，那种焦虑感在他的脑海之中变成了哤杂的嘶吼，跳跃着想要自他的头颅爆裂而出。他不甚厌烦地回望了一眼亚历山大，后者仍旧站在旧时的地方。他摇了摇头，想着找一个地方独自静静，至少在明日开始之前喝上最后一杯酒。

 

*

喀山德跟着伊奥拉斯身后重新走进那座印象之中的宫殿，以大理石所雕刻而成的人形雕像被端正地摆在镶嵌着深蓝色石砖墙壁旁，被有意栽培的植物恰到好处地装饰着整座以黄金与象牙为饰的王宫，这座宫殿就像是披着轻薄轻纱、跳着异域的舞蹈的少女，每一个来此地的访客都会被它的美丽所吸引。在他初次来到这里时，他曾被这里的富有所震惊，他小心抚摸着在花园中央摆放着的一座来自上世纪雅典的雕塑，看着他的同伴们带着兴奋与不可置信的神情四处扫视着这座王宫。可时至如今，当他再次经过旧时摆放着那座雕像的花园时，那座雕像早已被移走，只留下一个造型怪异的亚洲花瓶。

当他来到亚历山大的房间时，亚历山大正坐在躺椅上听着托勒密新建的图书馆的简报，一些波斯侍从站在躺椅的后方用巨大的羽毛扇为亚历山大与托勒密扇着风，亚历山大看起来像是正在聚精会神地读着托勒密所带来的资料，以致于当喀山德向他走近时，他都没有抬起头来。

“国王，喀山德将军来此求见。”引路的几名波斯仆人匍匐在地上，将脸贴近地面，以毕恭毕敬的语气说。

亚历山大这才抬起头，看向站在不远处的喀山德。他没有说话，甚至连点头示意都没有留给喀山德，仿佛在等待着喀山德以话语开始这场结果注定的竞技。

“亚历山大，我来此是请求你赦免对于我父亲的免职。”喀山德试图以平静的语气说道。

“喀山德，这些年，你的父亲忠诚而又辛劳地在马其顿为我们的远征提供补给与支持，所以，在克拉特罗斯回到马其顿后，我想是时候给你父亲一个隐退的机会。”

喀山德咬起牙来，嘲讽似地说：“隐退？亚历山大，你看看你干的这些荒唐事。在远征时你娶了一名蛮夷妻子，是我的父亲在马其顿为你处理马其顿人的指责。你难道忘记了亚里士多德对我们的教导？如今你居然能够容忍这些出自杀死你父亲的民族、匍匐在地面上对你行礼的俘虏？亚历山大，你不过是一个仍旧在你母亲怀中嗷嗷待哺的懦夫！”

“闭嘴，喀山德！”

“亚历山大，如今你也要像那些蛮夷一样，不再遵守信约？”

“以阿波罗神的名义，”亚历山大从躺椅上迅速起身，大步走向喀山德，对着后者吼道，“究竟是什么原因让你认为你比你所鄙夷的这些人优越？”他用力地抓起喀山德的头发，直视喀山德的双眼，任由彼此的视线在空气之中碰撞，“让亚里士多德见鬼去吧！”他扯起喀山德的头发，感受到后者因为疼痛而在不经意地颤抖，于是他厌恶地拉过喀山德的肩膀，将后者的身躯重重地砸在石墙上。

喀山德因为疼痛而龇着牙齿，以恶毒的声音诅咒着：“亚历山大，你的行为哪里还像是国王？你难道不会恐惧诸神的诅咒……？”他咬牙切齿，心中只剩下恨意，有那么一刻，他多么希望手中能有一把利刃，他愿意付出自己的所有去杀掉这个他所无比仇恨的人。

“那么小心吧，喀山德。在我之前，你与你的父亲也会受到应得的诅咒。”亚历山大再次抓起喀山德，钳起他的下巴，狠狠地掐住他的脖颈，“你凭什么认为你比他们优秀？而你，你认为自己又是什么人，喀山德？！”亚历山大拉起喀山德的头发，将他的头猛烈地撞向石墙。喀山德因为疼痛而不受自主地发出微弱的呻吟，他的额头因为撞击而流出血来，血液缓慢地流过他的脸颊，轻轻地滴在昂贵的红色毛皮地毯上。

 **这真可悲。** 他这么想，不知道是在怜悯亚历山大还是自己。末了，他不受控制地咳了一声，用右手擦了擦脸颊上的血，顾不得痛楚而大笑起来，而亚历山大像是被他的举动所激怒，径直离开了房间，只留下拿着书卷、因为震惊而愣神的托勒密。喀山德摇摇晃晃地站了起来，痛楚终于向他袭来。他嘲讽似的扯了扯嘴角，在他兄弟的搀扶下离开了房间。

他感到他的右手颤抖不已，甚至说不清这是因为恐惧还是疼痛。

在这一刻，他突然想到他的童年，他曾与亚历山大共同在亚里士多德的学校接受教导。彼时，他正忍受着病痛长久的折磨，但在那一日，堤喀并未将好运赐予给他，与之相反，他不幸地在摔跤练习中成为亚历山大的搭档。那时的亚历山大在前一日被赫菲斯提昂所击败，因此，亚历山大的头脑被跃跃欲试的好战欲所充斥，仅想要在这同一片并不宽阔的沙地上重新取得胜利。

毫不意外地，他们的打斗持续的时间并不太久，亚历山大甚至没费多大的力气就将喀山德打倒在地上。喀山德因为摔落在沙地上而吞咽进了少许沙硕，一些尖利的细沙粘在他的舌头上，让他感到苦涩无比。这是他第一次品尝弱小与失败的痛苦滋味。

他因此不服输地站起身来，顾不上搭理膝盖上因为刚才的打斗而产生的伤痕，直视着亚历山大的眼睛：“亚历山大，我将会击败你。”他突然回想起亚历山大在昨日对赫菲斯提昂所说的话，“我保证。”

“我不会再失败，喀山德。”亚历山大对向他的视线，一字一句地说，“我只输给了赫菲斯提昂。”

“那么我将成为下一个击败你的人。”他以坚定的口吻说道，“亚历山大，记住，终有一日，我会击败你的。”

“我等待着你的挑战。”亚历山大迅速地回应道。

“而我不会放弃挑战。”他这么说着，感受到亚历山大的目光如若烙刻在他手臂之上的伤口，给予他痛苦，迫使他屈服，促使他毁灭，他的内心始终不断地叫嚣着一场伟大的复仇，而有那么一刻，他知道，这场名为复仇的挑战或许注定会失败。

 

*

当日晚上，喀山德被疼痛与恐惧折磨得无法安睡。他就这样躺在床上，在那里，他又一次回到了他的童年，那时亚里士多德像往常一样开始他的教导，他拿着那根老旧的木拐杖，指着地板上颜色不一的碎石子，对着坐在他四周的孩童们讲解这些石子所组成的地图。

“往欧洲的尽头走过去，便是亚洲。”亚里士多德坐在用两块石头围砌的石凳上，用木杖指了指地图的末端，“那里便是波斯。尽管我们都知道，波斯人出自一种劣等的民族，他们不遵守契约且野蛮无比，将精力过多地投入到肉体的享乐之中，但难以否认，波斯人控制了我们所知的五分之四的土地，我们被他们团团包围，只需要有一日——”亚里士多德抓起木杖，用杖尖将象征着希腊的黑色石子撞开，“他们就会消灭我们。”他说着，左右扫视正坐在地上聚精会神地听着他教导的孩童们，“而我的男孩们，在那一日到来之前，你们要学会战胜对于死亡的恐惧。死亡固然是可怖的，但我们可以用美德与勇气将它征服。”

“那么，老师，我们要如何获得美德与勇气呢？”托勒密问道。

“获得美德与勇气的方式有许多，我们可以通过阅读了解先人的智慧，”亚里士多德顿了顿，“但最为重要的方式是，从朋友身上学习。当我们选择与他人建立友谊时，我们便可以自他们身上获取美德与友谊。”

“老师，你的意思是否是我们需要带有目的与功利性地选择自己的朋友？”亚里士多德的话音未落，喀山德便立刻问道。

“不，喀山德，这完全不正确。友谊来源于美德，如若你带有目的性地选择你的朋友，那便不是美德，而你所得到的友谊也并非是友谊。”

“那么你如何看待阿基里斯和普特洛克勒斯的友谊呢？阿基里斯因为普特洛克勒斯而被死亡所征服，他自私地想要逃避战争，他为自我的欲望而非荣耀而战，为了向普特洛克勒斯复仇而杀死Hector。这样的友谊又何以为美德，老师？”喀山德望向坐在他对面的被截断的大理石柱上的亚历山大，赫菲斯提昂正坐在亚历山大的身旁，与他窃窃私语地交换着对于老师教导的意见。在听见他的问话后，亚历山大的笑容则一瞬间凝固。他满是不满地皱着眉头回望喀山德，以目光表示自己的反对。喀山德只是偏过头去，将视线移开，而后注视着老师，等待老师的回答。

“你说的并非错误。阿基里斯缺少约束，因为普特洛克勒斯的死亡而退出战斗，使得整个军队陷入危机之中。他向自己的欲望屈服，他之后的所作所为并非是荣耀。而我们也可以看到，这样的情谊不再来源于美德与智慧，而是欲望。”

“那么什么样的友谊来源于欲望，什么样的友谊又来源于智慧呢，老师？”亚历山大不顾赫菲斯提昂的劝阻，开口问道。

“因性欲而产生的友谊并非是真正的友谊，真正的友谊产生于对于知识与美德的交流，正因为如此，我们要学会控制自身的欲望——这也是为什么我们比波斯人所优越的原因。”

“那么荣耀呢？”

“荣耀自纯净的友谊之中产生，亚历山大。”亚里士多德站起身来，用木杖敲了敲地面，“好了，男孩们，我们偏离今天的主题太多了，请让我们暂且结束这样的讨论。”说着，他走向别处，拿起一页孩童从未见过的书卷，开始新的讲授。

在那个下午，亚里士多德结束了往日的教导，让男孩们自行去别处学习，喀山德跟在一哄而散的孩童们身后正准备离开。亚历山大则在这时迅速走到他身旁，叫住了他：“喀山德！”于是他收回自己刚要迈出的脚步，缓慢地回过头去，眉头紧皱着看向亚历山大。

“你又有什么事情呢，王子？”

“你下午的问题——”亚历山大直入话题，“你要如何否认，阿基里斯的挚友普特洛克勒为了让军队免受更大的损失而假扮阿基里斯出战？难道这样的友谊也是出自于私欲？”

“但并非纯粹出于美德，王子。他们之间存在着私欲——而你也听见了老师的答复。”

“那么老师便是犯了错！”亚历山大不满地回答。

“但如果不是普特洛克勒，或许阿基里斯不会牺牲。”

“而他便不会获得伟大的荣耀。这是他难以避免的命运，在年轻时为伟大的荣誉死去。”

“你又怎么知道他不是因为普特洛克勒而一心求死呢，亚历山大？”喀山德直直地对向亚历山大的视线，他感受到后者的眼睛像是在泛着火焰，有那么一瞬间，他感到恐惧，亚历山大的身后像是有一团火焰在燃烧着，仿佛下一秒就会将他吞噬。他咽了咽喉咙，加上一句：“这样的友谊是否还是伟大的友谊？”

“那也不需要你的评判，喀山德。”亚历山大带着些恼怒的回答，拉了拉赫菲斯提昂的右臂，示意他跟随自己离开。只留下喀山德仍旧站在原处，冷漠地看着前方人群离去的身影。又是一次不欢而散，尽管喀山德也不太记得清他们究竟有多少次在亚里士多德的学校里险些兵戈相接——有时候托勒密与赫菲斯提昂会劝住他们，而更多的时候他们则不得不面对亚里士多德的指责——他为此而埋怨亚历山大，仿佛在亚历山大面前，他从老师那里所学到的节制就作了废，他仅仅只能在亚历山大那感受到敌意与好胜心，而他亦不会妥协。

 

*

之后的日子，喀山德便在巴比伦留下。尽管在那之后他再也没有见过国王，但偶尔他会在巴比伦会一会他旧时的战友。他们像是早就受不了亚历山大难以控制的野心了，仿佛在赫菲斯提昂死后，亚历山大就彻底地脱离了控制，没有任何人可以劝阻他。亚历山大的强大让太多人恐惧，这让那些旧时忠心耿耿的部下开始担忧，自己或许会成为下一个克雷塔斯(Cleitus)——这无疑给喀山德提供了一个可趁之机。他在等待着一个恰到好处的时机，当时机成熟时，便是他与伊奥拉斯做出行动的时候。

直至有一日，伊奥拉斯悄悄地走进他的居住之地，秘密地告诉他，他们将迎来一个前所未有的机会。国王将会在后日Medius的宴会上第一个饮下赫拉克罗斯之酒（A cup of Heracles），那时，在众人的配合下，伊奥拉斯可以将冥河之水掺入亚历山大的那杯酒中。

喀山德面无表情地听完了他兄弟的计划，试图以冷漠的声音问道：“那么，冥河之水会立刻杀死他吗？”

“他不会立刻死去，但他会在不久之后感到虚弱，冥河之水不会立刻杀死他，它会缓慢地耗尽他的生命，而他则要独自忍受着自己的力量像是沙硕一样流逝的痛苦。”

“这太过于可怖——”喀山德下意识地脱口而出，“为什么父亲想要以这种方法杀死他？”

“你在怜惜国王的生命吗？你忘记他对你的恨意了吗？他也想要杀死你，喀山德。”

“不……我只是——”喀山德愣住了，试图在脑中搜刮一些字句为自己辩解，但他怎么也想不出一个好理由来。

“如若亚历山大不死去，迟早有一日，他与他的母亲会将我们献给哈迪斯。”伊奥拉斯迅速说道，走上去拍了拍喀山德的肩膀，“我已经联系好了参与宴会的人——就是你的那些朋友，他们愿意配合你，除了那几个亚历山大的跟屁虫——”

“我会解决他们，届时，请让我扮演酒神为亚历山大献上那杯酒。”

“他是否会怀疑？喀山德，别忘记他在那一天几乎要杀死你！”

“那么我将饮下那杯酒，我的弟弟。”他看向伊奥拉斯的眼睛，笑了起来，“如若他无法死去，那么，坐上卡戎的渡船便会是我。”他说着，握紧了腰际的剑，感到自己像是慌了神。 **或许不应该走到这一步。** 他突然犹豫了。然而，如若亚历山大不死，那么死亡将成为他注定的命运。

 

*

喀山德坐在软垫上，冷笑着看着欢腾的人群。此刻，人群吵杂的欢呼声、如钱格与巴卜琴的奏乐、化着妆的人群、熊熊燃烧的火炬组成了Medius的宴会。人们兴高采烈地跳着舞，兴奋地呼喊着“在明日黎明前”，将侍从递来的酒水一饮而尽。

亚历山大头顶着狮头形状的帽子，斜靠在被放置在人群中心的长沙发上。巴勾鄂斯正用孔雀羽毛做成的扇子为亚历山大扇着风，不时为亚历山大递上一两颗新鲜的葡萄。亚历山大将手中的那杯酒一饮而尽，接着，又招了招手，示意伊奥拉斯将赫拉克洛斯之杯端上。

这个晚上，亚历山大喝了太多的酒，他像是想要将自己的生命沉溺于酒精之中，以便于逃避失去挚友的伤痛。这让喀山德突然想到了亚历山大的婚礼，在那一个晚上，亚历山大同样不断地痛饮着酒杯中的葡萄酒，好似他明天就会失去生命，只剩下最后一夜的狂欢。在那时，一些大夏的贵族走上前来向亚历山大道贺，而另一些来自希腊的贵族们则冷漠地聚集在远处，小声地讨论着国王的婚礼如何不合乎希腊的礼仪。赫菲斯提昂没有像往常一样跟着国王，与之相反，他独自一人坐在靠近火台的位子上，沉默着把玩着侍从们递上的一个盛着葡萄酒的酒杯。

喀山德站在距离赫菲斯提昂不远处的地方，火光隐隐约约地模糊了喀山德的视线，让他只能朦胧地看见赫菲斯提昂的身影。克雷塔斯拿着葡萄酒向喀山德走近，以讽刺的口吻说道：“可怜的赫菲斯提昂，我们尊贵的国王是彻底将他遗忘了。”

“不。”喀山德拍了拍克雷塔斯的肩膀，“国王始终在注视着他——即便是在今日。真是讽刺。”

“这不可能。”克雷塔斯立刻否认，“让我去问问赫菲斯提昂国王陛下究竟在哪。”克雷塔斯将手中的葡萄酒一饮而尽，任由那带着甜味与各种香料的液体滚入他的喉咙，带着一些醉意地走向赫菲斯提昂。

“嗨，赫菲斯提昂，”克雷塔斯走上前去，险些因为刚才的葡萄酒而打了一个饱嗝，“你不应该一直跟着亚历山大吗？”克雷塔斯的脚步有些不稳，几乎快要撞上赫菲斯提昂。

“再喝一杯酒吧，克雷塔斯。”赫菲斯提昂扶住他，“至少今夜的酒足够你喝的。”他说着，将克雷塔斯交给身旁的侍从，大步离开人群。

这场宴会进行了太久，久到喀山德甚至记不清亚历山大喝了几杯酒，直至所有的宾客都像是彻底沉溺在酒精中之后，亚历山大才欣欣然离开，而站在角落里的赫菲斯提昂亦随着国王的离去而离开。喀山德将自己藏在阴影里，悄悄跟随在赫菲斯提昂的身后。

火炬将室内的长廊照得通明，赫菲斯提昂放慢脚步，轻轻推开房间的铁门，宴会的吵杂声依稀地传来，将所有的宁静彻底打破。喀山德站在门廊处，远远地看见赫菲斯提昂手中的戒指放在一块块白色的棉布上。他这才想起曾经有人对他提及过赫菲斯曾在埃及买下一枚来自于埃及人以日为神的时代的戒指。赫菲斯提昂为此念念不忘，始终强调着它象征着日神与光辉。

他为此嘲笑过相信这一切神话的赫菲斯提昂，但当他看见赫菲斯提昂将那枚象征着日神的戒指拿在手中，试图交给亚历山大时，他突然同情起这样的赫菲斯提昂。他要如何告诉赫菲斯提昂，他就如若飞往烈日的伊卡洛斯，在触及到热焰前就已然被热度所刺伤？而他又何尝没有在某一时刻莫名地开始嫉妒亚历山大与赫菲斯提昂的情谊呢？但于他而言，这样的情谊仅仅只是焚烧一切的烈焰，即便他仅仅只是远远地看着，也同样因为这来自烈焰的热度而熊熊燃烧。他无法阻止自己被烧成灰烬的命运，只因，这是阿芙洛狄特所点燃的火焰。

“最后一杯祝酒！”亚历山大高呼了一声，举起此前早已被空空如也的酒杯，扫视着坐在他的四周注视着他的客人们——他们就这么望着他，正如在这些年的征战时他们在他的马后望着他那样。曾经，他于他们而言象征着荣光与不败。而今，他们却已然疲惫不堪，再也无法追随他实现他那永不停止的征途。

喀山德站起身来，接过伊奥拉斯手中那个雕刻着赫拉克洛斯功绩的巨大酒杯，缓缓地走近亚历山大。他低头微微瞥了一眼杯中盛着的酒，那鲜红的液体如若一滩鲜血，随着他的走动而上下晃动。他缓步走至亚历山大前，将装满酒的赫拉克洛斯之杯小心地递给他，在亚历山大接过酒杯的那一刻，对上他的视线。有那么一刻，他感到亚历山大的双眼之中的烈焰早已燃尽，以致于当他直视他的双眼时，他再也不会恐惧被热焰烧伤。

亚历山大沉默着接过他手中的酒杯，人群这时候突然安静了下来，围聚在亚历山大的四周，等待着国王将杯中的酒水饮下。

“敬我们的胜利！”亚历山大带着笑容，缓慢地转过头去，环视着四周，又一次高呼。之后，他举起自己手中的酒杯，将杯中的酒水一饮而尽。有那么一刻，喀山德感到自己的心脏像是将要呼之欲出，他始终无法忘记亚历山大望向自己的那双眼睛——亚历山大像是早已经知晓了他的计划，他望向他的双眼如若看透了一切。而在那一刻，他感到自己已然做好了准备，在下一秒将献给亚历山大的毒酒一饮而尽。

随着宾客的一声高呼“直到下一个黎明”，亚历山大举起赫拉克洛斯之杯，又一次加入到宾客们的狂欢之中。一切如同所有人所计划的那样，乐声与吵闹声再一次占领了整个宴会，仿佛要彻底沉醉在酒神的恩赐之下。

直至一些波斯的舞者开始跳起舞来，亚历山大才颤抖着手，将酒杯摔在地上，在众人前发出一声痛苦的嘶吼。他咬着牙齿，用右手支撑着身体，而后强忍着不适站起身来，示意众人他或许需要离开了。有那么一刻，他像是被这种疼痛彻底摧毁了一般，他的脚步缓慢，身躯甚至在巴勾鄂斯的搀扶之下都有些摇摇晃晃。

 **一个被毁灭的男人。** 喀山德回想起在亚历山大失手将克雷塔斯杀死时也是这般脆弱。在那时，国王几日都不曾出过属于自己的帐篷。喀山德听人说，国王独自一人与巴勾鄂斯待在帐篷里，喝了太多的酒，没有人能够解除他的梦魇，于是他便整日整夜在清醒与梦境之中—— **听起来太过于可笑** ，当喀山德听着卫兵们栩栩如生的描述时，他险些要笑出声来。 **这并不像是亚历山大。**

于是，在某个深夜，他带着好奇，偷偷溜进了亚历山大的帐篷里，巴勾鄂斯像是突然离去了，只剩下亚历山大斜躺在毡子上，眼睛半睁半闭。他身旁的小桌上摆着早已被喝尽的酒壶，房间里散发着一股甜腻的酒香。亚历山大突然伸出手来，轻声呼喊着巴勾鄂斯的名字。莫名地，喀山德走上前去，握住了亚历山大的手。他为自己的举动吃了一惊，他本想就此转身离开，在第二日告诉他的战友们伟大的国王陛下彻底变成了一个醉鬼。

而有那么一瞬间，他感到亚历山大紧紧地握住了他的手，像是害怕他如若流沙一般逃去。于是他跪坐在亚历山大的身旁，就这么看着亚历山大的脸上凝固着的痛苦像是一个影子一般紧紧地跟随着他。

“赫菲斯提昂——”亚历山大叫着他挚友的名字，将头靠向身后的圆枕，“我害怕。我从来没有那么害怕过。我或许要成为克雷塔斯口中的暴君了。”他握紧了喀山德的手，向他轻轻靠近，“他们已经在念叨着我父亲的名字，我就要被他们舍弃了。”

喀山德一时之间沉默了。他不知道自己该做以何回答，他感到亚历山大像是在这里，又像是在别处。他将亚历山大视为仇敌，而他甚至从未追上过亚历山大的脚步。

“他们不会舍弃你，只要你仍旧留有你的荣光。”喀山德轻声说，学着巴勾鄂斯那样捧起亚历山大的脸，“只要你仍旧留有你的荣光，伟大的国王。”

有那么一刻，他渴望着亚历山大的友谊。然而，在下一秒，他醒悟到这并不应该。正如亚里士多德所说，伟大的友谊将会促成二人最美好的品质，但，他与亚历山大所剩下的不过是对彼此的恶意——这要如何成为伟大的友谊呢？他们之间将只会如同阿基里斯与赫克托耳，相斗直至死去——这才是众神所判决给他们的宿命。可为何这样的宿命将属于他呢？神的判决难道真的出自于公正吗？可无论如何，他无法抗拒这样的命运。

想到此，他放开了亚历山大的手，将它放在柔软的毛毡上，而后转身离开。“一切都会好起来的，亚历山大。”他轻声说道。

 

*

之后，国王花了整整一日才恢复过来。在第二日，他与他的将军们乘上渡船，穿过幼发拉底河，前往位于河对岸尼布甲尼撒曾经修建的夏宫。他像是一刻都无法停下，即便他的部下发现他已经虚弱不堪，他仍旧躺在长椅上与他们规划着远着阿拉伯半岛的事宜。喀山德出乎意料地在亚历山大的许可下加入到这场永未发起的远征，于是，他得以站在旧时的战友之中，听着国王的以微弱的声音讲解自己的计划。

之后的某一日深夜，当喀山德饱受梦魇的折磨而无法安睡时，他前往行宫靠近幼发拉底河的一条走道，独自一人站在河畔旁凝视着星辰褪去的天幕。他闭着眼睛，深深吸了一口气，正准备穿过那扇通往行宫的门回到自己的居住地时，他看见亚历山大正匍匐在地上，带着巨大的痛苦，缓慢而又缓慢地向门处爬来，于是他屏住了呼吸，重新回到走道上试图隐藏自己的身影。

午夜的幼发拉底那河水流动的河水声彻底淹没了他的声息，他藏在大理石柱的后方，偷偷窥探国王艰难地向河岸爬去，直至接近河畔。之后，亚历山大发出一声悲鸣，倾身靠近河水，想要将自己的身体投入水中，就此结束所有的痛苦与不耐。

“亚历山大，停下！”喀山德为此而慌了神，下意识地呼叫起来，伴随着他的话语，他迅速地跑至亚历山大的身旁，将他扶起，“你在做什么？”

亚历山大看见了他，扭过头去，使出所有的力气甩开他的手，而后继续向河中爬去。

“你忘记你的职责了吗？你将成为神，你岂能让自己死在这里？”喀山德吼道，他感到自己像是再也无法控制自己的愤怒了，他突然想起伊奥拉斯在他来到巴比伦时便已经告诉他，在赫菲斯提昂死后便再也没有人能阻止得了亚历山大。而有那么一瞬间，他突然希望赫菲斯提昂仍旧活着。如若赫菲斯提昂在这里，亚历山大便不会前往此处，试图彻底完结自己的荣光。但随即，他又明白这样的希冀是多么的愚蠢啊——他渴望击败亚历山大不是吗？如今，亚历山大的荣耀已然被苦痛所摧毁，他理应为此而高兴。

这实在不应该，为何他会在这个时刻无比的痛苦？喀山德握紧了拳头，沉沉地叹了一口气。

“你不应该在今日死去，亚历山大。”他又一次轻声说道，试图将亚历山大扶起，远处，罗克珊推门的声音传来，他因而迅速放开了亚历山大，“你的妻子罗克珊已到此处。”他说道，声音十分轻柔，“那么，晚安，亚历山大。”

 

*

之后的日子，亚历山大的身体一天天的衰弱，他整日躺在床上，甚至难以发声。他的部下们将他再次送回了巴比伦，因此，他所计划的远征便只能就此落空。一些将领们自那日之后便再也没有见过他，他病了太久，久到他们的耐心已经彻底耗尽了，他们始终无法相信曾经如若日光一般照耀着他们的亚历山大已经濒临死亡。在第三日，所有的将领穿上军事短袍，佩戴好武器，不顾侍从的劝阻冲入亚历山大的房中。

亚历山大再也无法说话了，甚至连轻微的点头都已经无法做到，见到他的部下一同围聚在他的四周，他艰难地对他们眨了眨眼睛。喀山德站在托勒密的身后，他咬紧双唇，用右手紧紧抓着剑，听着其中一名将军对亚历山大小声地说：“国王啊，我们请求你，告诉我们，你将选择谁？”

亚历山大举起自己的戒指，他的视线始终聚集在头顶上摇晃着的锦旗上，恍惚间，他像是听见了他母亲的召唤。他艰难地试图出声，颤抖着伸出自己的右手，将权戒递给坐在床沿的侍从，接着，他高举起赫菲斯提昂所佩戴的那枚戒指——赫菲斯提昂将它从埃及带回，而它曾象征着他们之间深刻的友情与连接。

喀山德望向亚历山大，在那一刻，他看见亚历山大的脸上满是泪痕。亚历山大试图喊出赫菲斯提昂的名字，然而却所有人所听见的只有他因为痛苦而发出的微弱呻吟。 **这究竟是自己想要的吗？** 有那么一刻，喀山德这么询问自己。他握紧了拳头，甚至指甲都深深扎进了肉里。 **——这不应该，他本不应该杀死他的。** 可这又有什么不应该呢，这早已是他们已经被写下的命运——他已知道，亚历山大快要死去了，而他所希望的结局也即将来临了。

伴随着疾风吹刮着窗沿的声音，亚历山大艰难地吐出不成文的字句，将领们立刻开始窃窃私语：“他说了什么？给帕迪卡斯？”

“不，他说给最强者。”

“是格雷塔斯。”

“不，他说给最强者…”

亚历山大闭上了眼睛，他像是再也听不见了，耳边只有呼啸而过的风声，他用右手反复地抚摩着那枚来自赫菲斯提昂的戒指，几乎用尽了最后的力气。随着一声轰鸣的雷声，亚历山大彻底垂下了自己的右手，任由那枚戒指沉沉地摔在地上，其上的装饰成为无数微小的碎片。——而亚历山大的荣光也终于在这一刻结束。

有那么一刻，喀山德感到心中的悲痛像是流水一般逐渐消逝——这本就是他所预料到的结局，不是吗？他冲上前去，捡起掉落在地面上的那枚断戒，将它戴在了手上。曾经，这枚戒指象征着亚历山大与赫菲斯提昂最伟大的友谊与爱情，而今，在这里，它将成为他与亚历山大之间愤怼的的连接，当他看见它时，便会想起他们之间永无止境的厌恶与仇恨。亚历山大将会无数次将他击倒在地，而他，则会为此拼尽所有向他复仇，哪怕他早已乘上卡戎的渡船，追随他所爱之人而去。

然而，亚历山大永远不会知道的是，当喀山德拿着剑对奥利匹亚复仇时，他再也没有为此犹豫，而在梦中，他却又一次回到了那一日，亚历山大将他的头狠狠地撞在墙上，疼痛与仇恨随之而来。他将独自面对这样的苦痛与恶意，反复品尝着这充斥着痛苦的仇恨，好似被诅咒的烈焰所焚烧。他早已在那时就已经发誓——他们之间的仇恨将永不结束，哪怕当他与他再次相会于地府。他始终等待着这一日的到来，并为此兴奋而恐惧着。

 

FIN.


End file.
